Jumping off of Buildings
by Little White Comet
Summary: What if the news report didn't just go around the Kalos region? What if by the next day it had gone worldwide? Ash has some serious explaining to do.


**Universe: **Pokémon

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Pokémon X & Y

**Genre:** Friendship & Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon does not belong to me.

**Warnings: **Violence, blood, fighting and Mild Swearing.

**Summary: **What if the news report didn't just go around the Kalos region? What if by the next day it had gone worldwide? Ash has some series explaining to do.

* * *

**Jumping off of Buildings**

* * *

Delia Ketchum hummed to herself as she mixed up the batter mix with a steady hand. She held to bowl in her left arm while stirring with her right, not a spill in sight as she continued to hum.

It was quiet without Ash around but after 6 years Delia would admit she had grown used to it, yes she missed Ash with all her heart but the silence wasn't as horrible as it was when he first started his journey.

"Sniv Snivy."

"Oh! Thank you very much Snivy." Delia grinned at the small grass Pokémon that had recently joined Ash's team and accepted the milk she held up with her vines. It was thanks to Ash's Pokémon that Delia could say she wasn't as lonely as before.

Her precious baby had told his Pokémon, just before setting off to Hoenn, that when they weren't with him their job was to give her company when they felt like she needed. Delia knew her son had also told them to protect her as he had made many enemies during his adventures and he didn't want anyone coming after her.

Either way, Delia loved the company and she also loved meeting Ash's newest Pokémon whenever he brought them home. Snivy had taken an immediate liking to the woman and was the one who at the Ketchum household the most.

"Mime mime! Mr Mime!" Mimie suddenly shouted from the living room but before Delia could call out to him Snivy was rushing into the room with a shocked look on her face.

"What's the matter you two?" Delia asked as she put down the mixing bowl and walked into the living room while. Her eyes quickly zeroed in on where the two Pokémon were staring at the television with attention.

"Huh?" She whispered as she saw it was a news report on something that had happened last night. By looking at the pictures Delia could already tell it was something that had happened outside of Kanto, but she couldn't understand why the two Pokémon's attention would be on it.

With a concerned frown the woman reached for the remote and sat on the couch before turning up the report loud enough for herself to her.

"_-Lumiose City in the Kalos region where just last night a Garchomp became completely out control and started attacking the city. It eventually retreated to the Prisim Tower at the centre of the city, screaming in what appears to be pain_.-"

"How awful." Delia whispered as she the news showed some footage of the Garchomp, Delia could see a weird glowing ring around it's neck and it's screams were defiantly that of agony.

"_-Things then take an astonishing turn when a teenage boy, who looked to be around 15, suddenly appeared on the ledge of the tower with a Pikachu and a Froakie at his side._"

Delia's mouth dropped open in complete shock as she watched as her son, her little baby, approaching the raging Garchomp without fear even with it continuing to attack.

"_Despite the boy's best attempts the Garchomp retreats to higher ground but the boy was quick to follow it up. Using the emergency ladder on the side of the building the boy fearlessly climbed right to the top of the tower to once again confront the raging dragon._"

It was like Delia was watching some sort of movie, she watched as the boy climbed the tower all the way to the top and dodge attack after attack never one backing down.

Her hands were trembling fiercely as she gript her skirt in tight fists. She wanted to deny it was Ash, her baby wouldn't do that. He wouldn't put his life at stake for such a thing.

But every part of her knew better. The news report continued on but then it proceed to warn the audience that the next bit of footage did have sound.

Then Delia heard her son's voice.

"_Garchomp can you hear me?! I know it hurts and I know it must be painful but everyone is worried about you! Come on, I'll remove that ring and then you can go home_." Delia watched as Ash approached the dragon his voice soft, she still couldn't see his face but she knew he would be wearing his gentle smile.

"_The boy seems to be trying to calm Garchomp down. It also seems to be working! This boy defiantly has a way with Pokémon!_"

"_How about it, Garchomp? Will you let me help you_?"

"Ash...be careful..." Delia whispered as she clasped her hands together and silently prayed. Together she, Snivy and Mr Mime watched as the Garchomp was attacked viciously by the ring but lucky enough the blue frog Pokémon reacted quickly, stopping the dragon from falling by sticking it's feet to the tower with it's bubble like main.

"_Pikachu! Use Iron Tale on the ring!_" Ash cried out as he hung on Garchomp's neck and Delia watched with pride as her son's starter Pokémon was quick to comply, finally breaking Garchomp from it's suffering.

"Snivy sniv sniv snivy!"

"Mime Mime!"

Mr Mime and Snivy cheered happily as the 3 watched Garchomp fall to it's knees with Ash still holding it tightly, but in a more comforting way instead of restraint.

"_I know that hurt a lot but don't worry, we'll get you some help_." Delia watched as Ash comforted the dragon, who seemed to smile at him despite the pain it was obviously still in. Finally she could breathe a sigh of relief.

It was over.

"_Pika?! Pika!"_

"_Oh my god! It fell! A piece of the tower has broken away and the Pikachu is falling! Wh-The boy jumped! The boy has jumped off the tower without hesitation!_"

"Ash!" Delia screamed as she watched as jump straight off the side without even hesitating. It was such a huge drop, there was no way he would survive the fall. Her eyes were watering as she watched Ash grab hold of Pikachu and curl over him, as if doing so would protect him.

Suddenly a flash of orange light crashed into Ash and as the camera tried to keep it in sight Delia held her breath. The light crashed into the ground and, to Delia's relief, it was a Pokémon with Ash held safely in it's arms.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed before she quickly jumped to her feet and walked to the phone. She knew Ash was safe, the news reports were all over him at the moment, but she wanted to see it for herself.

This was the very reason why she had given him a Pokégear for his recent birthday, it was something that Ash had never wanted before but after losing contact with him for 3 months Delia made sure he would at least be able to phone her when he was out the residential areas.

Picking up the phone she quickly dialled the number and waited. Ash had some serious explaining do, that was for sure.


End file.
